A thousand tales
by aonalion
Summary: Love can be expressed in many ways. Puppyshipping drabbles of various length, content and rating. Kaiba x Jonouchi
1. Sugar, how you get so fly?

**A/N:** Hello you guys! First of all I want to apologize for being so inactive. Secondly, even though I don't write them down I _constantly_ get ideas for Kaiba x Jonouchi, and I've decided that instead of trying to make them into longer stories I'll start posting drabbles! I'll still write a few one-shots every now and again, though~

I was listening to Baby Bash's "Sugar, sugar, how you get so fly?" while writing this one. It's one of those songs... you can just barely remember listening to it when you were younger, but it's a really nice song ^^

* * *

><p>Jonouchi missed Kaiba like crazy, and there was no denying it. He didn't know if Kaiba knew, though. He couldn't believe things had ended between them, or that it was actually due to <em>him<em> they had broken up.

He hadn't realized Kaiba actually cared about him until he was gone. The reason he wanted to break up was because Kaiba never spent time with him, and he was constantly busy with work or even abroad in business. The blond wanted someone who was there for him, all the time. It wasn't until much later Jonouchi came to appreciate the few moments they _did_ have together.

He missed trying to stay awake until Kaiba came home, only to be woken up by the brunet quietly trying to slip down under the covers many hours later. He missed taking long walks with him in the park during the autumn, when no one else was outside and their breaths created small clouds in front of them. He missed the times when he'd suddenly notice Kaiba watching him, and when he wondered what was wrong Kaiba would simply smile slightly and kiss his forehead. He missed waking up in his arms. He missed when Kaiba pulled him close and Jonouchi wound his arms around his waist, under his coat, and melting in his warmth.

They wouldn't get back together. Jonouchi wasn't the type of person to crawl back to someone he'd wronged and beg for forgiveness – and Kaiba wasn't the type to beg for them to become a couple again.

Jonouchi had seen the heartbreak in Kaiba's eyes when he told him it wouldn't work out anymore.

No, they wouldn't get back together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have a couple more ideas for drabbles, but if you've got something, hit me with it! Maybe I'll write it ;)


	2. Public Affections

**A/N:** Forgot to tell you last time, but all the drabbles are unrelated, unless I specifically say they are ^^

* * *

><p>"How come we never kiss in public?"<p>

"What?" Kaiba asked before he could stop himself. Jonouchi's question had come completely out of the blue, when they were sitting by the kitchen island eating breakfast. The blond wasn't meeting his eyes, looking down into his cereal instead.

"Yeah. Ya barely wanna hug, an' holdin' hands is only when there's no one else around." He was silent for a moment before he continued. "The only thing we do is goin' ta dinners together, but then yer all quiet and taciturn… more than usual."

"Katsuya…" Kaiba went quiet for a moment, unsure of how to continue. "How long have you thought about this?" he finally asked. It must've been some time, since the last time they went out together was two weeks ago.

Jonouchi shrugged. "A while."

"… That was all for your sake."

"How's that?" Jonouchi said and looked up, his eyes dark.

"You realize if we come out in public as a couple the media will be all over us? There won't be a calm moment, and they'll find out everything about you – your family, your job, your record… I might be used to it, but you're not. I did it for your sake."

Jonouchi gulped and looked down again. His voice was low when he spoke again.

"Ya could've told me. I thought… I-I don't even know what I thought…"

Kaiba's eyes widened as he realized what Jonouchi was implying. That he didn't truly love him. He instantly stood up and walked around the kitchen island, standing next to Jonouchi, but the blond wasn't moving. The brunet gently put his hand under Jonouchi's chin and forced him to meet his eyes – he could tell Jonouchi was relieved, but there were still traces of sadness in his hazel eyes, as well as… embarrassment?

"Katsuya, I love you," Kaiba said. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, but he knew he should say it more often. He saw Jonouchi's lower lip tremble, and pulled him close for a tight hug.

Even though they had been dating for months and understood each other more than they first thought possible, there were still a lot of things slipping by that created misunderstandings. If something big should show up, it could mean the end of their relationship, and Kaiba knew he had to be careful.


	3. Up yers!

**A/N**: _Yes all the drabbles are unrelated_. This one is **M** for language I guess? And general content as well xD

* * *

><p>There wasn't even a split second of warning when Jonouchi opened his locker – all of his books and papers immediately welled out and down on the floor with several low <em>thud<em>s. He grimaced as people around him laughed but ignored them and bent down to try and pick them all up.

"You okay, Jou?" Yugi wondered as he appeared at his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ya can go ahead, I'll be right there," Jonouchi replied and put all his papers in a neat pile before shoving them all into the locker again.

"Okay, well, see you later!" Yugi said and waved at him as he, Anzu and Honda all went ahead without him. But that was okay; he'd meet up with them at the arcade later. He couldn't believe how much crap he had in his locker. Of course Anzu kept telling him to clean it out sometime, but he never listened to her.

While Jonouchi was re-organizing his locker the corridor went empty and the other students went home for the day. He didn't like being the only one left in school, but it didn't matter as he was almost done.

Just as he put the final book on top of the very unsteady pile in his locker, someone bumped into him – _deliberately bumped into him_ – making his fingers slip for one moment. He lost his grip on the book, which sent it crashing down onto the pile, making it wobble for a moment – and then all the books came tumbling down again and spilt out on the floor.

Jonouchi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. When he turned around he wasn't the slightest surprised to find Kaiba standing there, with a look of pretend shock on his face.

"Oh my. My mistake," he said and smiled what probably was supposed to be an apologetic smile, but it was full of smugness.

"Fuck ya, Kaib'! Ya did that on purpose!" Jonouchi shouted and took a step forward, not caring if he stepped on his books. Well, technically they were the school's books, so he definitely didn't care.

"Prove it," Kaiba simply said and crossed his arms.

"Up yers!" was the only thing the blond could think of as a response.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck yeah I would!"

Silence fell between them. Jonouchi was panting a bit, his fists still clenched. There had been a brief moment of real surprise flashing by in Kaiba's eyes, but now it was gone and his eyes were dark. He had uncrossed his arms and was standing with his legs spread wide apart, much like Jonouchi himself.

Then Kaiba's lips suddenly came crashing down on his own, kissing him hungrily and passionately. Shocked, Jonouchi couldn't help but gasp, but then let out a moan as Kaiba completely ravished him. He found himself kissing back, desperately trying to gain the upper hand. The brunet backed him up against the wall, pressing their bodies together. His hands were all over Jonouchi's hips, fighting to find the hem of his t-shirt, and when he did he slipped his hands up the blond's chest, tracing his muscles with his fingertips. Jonouchi wound his arms around Kaiba's neck and caught his hair; pulling at it just enough so he knew it would hurt him just a little.

Jonouchi nearly stopped breathing as Kaiba ground their hips together and let out a groan when the brunet's lips left his own. Kaiba started mouthing along his jaw-line, nipping and sucking at his skin until he was shivering with need. Even though Jonouchi was more or less reduced into a panting, hot mess, he managed to let go of Kaiba's hair and slid his hands down his chest and stomach, eventually finding the hem of his pants. He grinned evilly as he stuck his fingers down his pants – just a little bit – and could hear Kaiba's breathing stop for a second.

Kaiba broke away. His hands were still placed on Jonouchi's chest, and the blond was still playing with the hem of Kaiba's pants. Both of them were breathing heavily, and their eyes were dark with desire.

"My place. Eight 'o clock tonight," Kaiba managed to say. Jonouchi gulped.

"Ya can't tell me what ta do."

"You'll come." Kaiba smirked and slid his hands downwards, purposely brushing over Jonouchi's crotch, making the blond close his eyes and bite his lip. "I can guarantee you that."


	4. A white horse

**A/N:** This one is inspired by a short novel a friend of mine wrote about a year ago :)

* * *

><p>If he had known that Jonouchi would just show up outside his door, grab him and throw him up on his new shiny toy and drive off into the sunset he definitely would've packed better. He would've said goodbye to the people he hated and laughed them in the face one final time. He really didn't have any regrets.<p>

He could feel Jonouchi's heartbeats through the thin t-shirt he had on. He could feel his warm skin against his palms and enjoyed having him so close. They had never been able to be that close to each other before. They had always been forced to hide, disappear into the shadows and exchange tender touches when they were sure no one else was around.

He had never ridden a motorcycle before, at least not one this big and powerful. Now he had to learn quickly, before anyone realized they were gone. "Lean with the motorcycle when we turn, relax and keep your feet on the footrests here." They didn't have time to say more than that to each other before their voices were drown by the roar from the engine.

Now he was sitting with his eyes closed and his head resting against Jonouchi's back. He could barely believe he had actually come to get him and take him out on the roads. "I've made some money on selling some things, so you don't have to worry. We'll buy new clothes and stuff like that later, just grab your coat," he said. Like he was the poor one and not Jonouchi.

They were in the shadows of a great forest when he cautiously opened his eyes again. He blinked like a new-born baby. It was a completely different experience, riding on a bike. He had imagined it sometime and had always thought it would be frightening thanks to the bad associations he had with motorcycles. But he had never imagined it could be so freeing and pleasant to sit on this mechanic beast. The vibrations running through his whole body wasn't as bad as he had thought, when they turned it was exciting to lean to the side so much that you could almost touch the ground, and it wasn't that scary not to have the protecting doors around you. It was an incredible feeling, so liberating and so… beautiful.

When they turned around and came out of the forest the hot summer air hit them in the face. The sun was lingering by the horizon, almost as if it was keeping a watching eye on them. He almost got the feeling the sun was against them. He wanted the night to come so they could hide in the shadows again where no one would find them.

They welcomed the night with its thousands upon thousands of stars smiling down at them from the sky. They both relaxed, now when the world couldn't see them anymore. The black beast that was the night had saved them; they were free and he wasn't afraid anymore. Their freedom was in the hands of this shiny, beautiful, fast mechanical monster. The motorcycle was a white horse belonging to a knight who had saved him.

Until their black night turned white, by the light from a truck on the wrong side of the road.


	5. First Crush

He was only eight when he first met Kaiba. It had been summer, and he had been playing all alone in the playground, since he wasn't allowed to meet his sister anymore and he didn't have any friends.

A young boy in his age with brown hair and big, not so innocent blue eyes suddenly came tumbling out of some bushes and fell face first down on the ground. Jonouchi looked up from where he was sitting on the swings, and saw the other boy sitting up while rubbing his knees. He didn't cry, but it did look like he was in pain.

The blond jumped down and cautiously walked up to him, careful since he had learned not to speak to strangers. But this boy looked just like himself – he couldn't be dangerous, right?

"Are ya okay?"

"I'm _fine_," the boy said without looking up. Jonouchi backed off a little, which the boy noticed. He looked up for the first time and their eyes met. "Who are you?"

"My name's Katsuya!" Jonouchi exclaimed happily. Even though the boy hadn't been very nice to him, maybe they could be friends. It would've been nice to have a friend for once.

"You speak funny." Jonouchi's smile faded. "And you don't look very clean."

"Ya don't look very clean either!" He liked this boy less and less, and wished he would just go away. But then he saw that he was actually hurt, just below his knee. "… Doesn't that hurt?"

"Just a little." After a moment's hesitation, Jonouchi reached out his hand. He had learned to be nice to people after all. The boy blinked in surprise, but then took his hand, allowing Jonouchi to pull him up on his feet. "Thanks." He looked at Jonouchi, from top to toe, and the blond couldn't help but squirm under his stern gaze. His eyes were so hard, not like the ones of a kid, but an adult's eyes. "You're pretty," he said suddenly. "You look almost like a girl."

Jonouchi blinked and felt his cheeks heat up. His hand automatically came up to his hair, which was longer than he wanted it to be. It was his mother who wanted his hair to be that long, but he knew his father would cut it off soon. He thought it made him look like a girl.

"Seto!" a harsh voice barked from somewhere near. Both Jonouchi and the boy jumped at the sudden noise, and for the first time the boy's blue eyes showed something other than coldness. He looked almost scared for a moment.

"I have to go," the boy almost whispered. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then quickly leaned forward and pressed his and Jonouchi's lips together for just a few moments. The blond's eyes were wide open. "I don't know when I'll be able to come out again."

"_Seto!_" the voice repeated and in a second, the boy climbed back through the bushes and then he was gone. Jonouchi simply stood there, staring at the spot the boy had just been standing on. He could still feel his kiss lingering on his lips.

* * *

><p>Sometimes in class, when the teacher was being even more mind-blowingly boring than usual, Jonouchi would watch Kaiba from the corner of his eye and wonder if he still remembered. Part of him didn't want him to, of course.<p>

But that had been his first kiss after all.


	6. He's a god

**A/N: M**? I don't even know anymore...

* * *

><p>He was a god. He had to be.<p>

Kaiba watched him move around the dance floor, completely unaware of the fact that everyone who so much as laid an eye on him stopped to stare. His eyes were closed, his body was moving non-stop. The blond hair whipped around his face and sometimes hid the wonderful sight beneath – his lips were slightly parted and his cheeks flushed. He had removed his jeans jacket and the white t-shirt hugged his muscles perfectly.

The brunet couldn't help but lick his lips. God, the thought of that body – minus all the clothes of course – against his own; grinding, rocking, quivering… He felt his pants getting tighter at the mere thought and forced himself to tear his eyes away, focusing on his drink for a moment.

He didn't know much time passed by until he suddenly noticed the blond sitting down at a seat further down the bar. He was panting a little and a single drop of sweat ran down his forehead. Kaiba watched him for a moment and then made a sign towards the bartender. The man nodded and started mixing two drinks, giving one to Kaiba before bringing the other over to the blond.

When he looked up at Kaiba the brunet raised his glass towards him. A hint of a smirk grazed the blond's lips, and he jumped down from his chair to sit next to Kaiba instead.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Kaiba said once the blond sat down surprisingly close to him, their knees touching. The body contact definitely didn't help the mental images the brunet had before.

"Enjoyed the show?" Jonouchi asked with a mischievous smile and took a sip of his drink.

"Yes. Very much so."

The blond raised an eyebrow, but Kaiba didn't look away, challenging him. For a moment, neither of them moved, but then the corners of Jonouchi's mouth twitched and he slid down from his chair again. Placing one hand on Kaiba's thigh, teasingly high up, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over the brunet's cheek and the lobe of his ear.

"Would ya like a private show?" he whispered.

"Please," Kaiba said huskily, his eyes half-lidded and his fists clenched. He didn't know if he could take Jonouchi teasing him like that, but he was about to find out. The blond took his hand, surprisingly softly, and led him away from the dance floor and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jonouchi is probably high on something here. And Kaiba is a bit drunk xD  
>This was inspired by yet another song. I won't tell you which one, though, since I can guarantee it's one of those only <em>I<em>'d like. You know, within _this_ circle.


	7. Sick as a dog

"Is my little puppy sick?"

Jonouchi couldn't bring himself to do more than groan. He was lying in one of Kaiba's guest rooms, since the brunet had allowed him to stay there over the weekend. He silently hoped that Kaiba was truly worried about him, but he doubted it. The brunet didn't care about anyone, barely even his own boyfriend since a couple of months.

Kaiba was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on, and he put it down on the small table next to the bed before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jonouchi could see through half-lidded eyes how the brunet was watching him, but he was still too tired – and a bit irritated – to actually speak to him. Kaiba had a smile on his face that told him he found it amusing that the blond was so sick.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," Jonouchi managed to croak.

"Try to get some sleep then."

The blond only hummed as an answer and Kaiba's smile faded a little – instead he actually looked slightly worried. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then bent down.

Jonouchi stopped him with one hand on his chest. "Ye'll get sick as well."

Kaiba paused for a moment, cocked his head to one side, and then he suddenly had a smirk on his face.

"Worth it," he whispered against Jonouchi's lips and then covered the final space that separated them. Jonouchi closed his eyes in pure bliss. They kissed so rarely – it still seemed too intimate, and even though Kaiba wouldn't admit it the blond knew he was shy as well. It wasn't like either one of them had truly believed a couple of months ago that their relationship would work for as long as it had.

The kiss didn't last long; Jonouchi had trouble breathing as it was. Kaiba broke away and stood up. It looked as if he was on the verge of taking the tray again, but in the end he left it where it was. He gave the blond a final, small smile before he started walking away.

"Kaiba…!" Jonouchi practically gasped – he didn't want the other to leave just yet. He couldn't help but try and sit up even though his whole body hurt. The brunet had stopped and looked back at him, surprised. Jonouchi opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He had the words right there on his tongue, but he didn't know if he was brave enough to utter them. He didn't know if it was too soon. But then he smiled coyly. "… I love ya."

Kaiba blinked in surprise, his mouth hanging slightly open. He simply stared at Jonouchi for a moment and in a split second of panic the blond thought that he had done the wrong thing, but then an almost dreamy smile spread across the brunet's face.

"I love you too," he said softly. Jonouchi's smile widened, but he lay back again and watched Kaiba leave the room. Then he closed his eyes and let out a sigh on contentment. He didn't care if he was sick anymore – he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I found a song called "Sick as a dog" by Brad Sucks... I had heard the expression before, but I didn't think that much about it back then~  
>Do you know any other dog-related expressions and sayings I can use? You know, other than the ever-so-obvious "puppy love"? xD<p> 


	8. A dream within a dream

Jonouchi could feel his hands all over his body, his surprisingly tender kisses on his lips, his breath on his neck; his soft skin against his own.

It was heaven. He had never felt anything like it before and he doubted he ever would again. No one could ever match the brunet – not that Jonouchi would ever leave him. There was something addicting about getting unconditional love from someone who used to hate you. Jonouchi couldn't explain why even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He was happy with how things had turned out, and he wouldn't question it – the fear of losing it was too big.

And he seemed to know every single spot that made him quiver and moan. Jonouchi's breath sped up and his heart rate became faster. He ached for his touch, longed for his kisses and couldn't stand being away from him for too long. They didn't speak much, but every time they touched Jonouchi felt closer to him than he ever had to anyone.

The brunet kissed his collarbone, his chest right above his heart, moved downward and dipped his tongue into his navel, continued moving even further down and –

Jonouchi sat straight up with a shocked gasp. The room around him was dark, the bed empty besides himself.

As his breathing somewhat returned to normal, he lay back down in the cold bed and stared up into the complete blackness.

It had been a dream. Nothing but a dream.

He closed his eyes and could feel tears starting to burn underneath his eyelids. It wasn't fair. Kaiba didn't know about his crush – no – _love_ for him and he probably never would. Even if he did know he would probably just laugh Jonouchi in the face and mock him for the rest of his life. But damnit, that was one of the reasons Jonouchi couldn't help but feel drawn to him – his complete ruthlessness for anyone who stood against him and his unconditional love for those close to him. At the moment, the only one close enough for that was Mokuba, but the blond prayed he would get there somehow, someday.

Then there was a faint click and he could hear the sound of a door opening. He tensed up where he lay but didn't move.

"Did I wake you up?" someone whispered. Jonouchi's eyes widened – he would know that voice anywhere.

"K-Kaiba?" he said, without really believing it himself. When the brunet spoke again Jonouchi could hear that he was smiling.

"Haven't I told you to call me 'Seto'?"

Before Jonouchi could say anything more, Kaiba got closer, climbing into the bed and sneaking in under the covers. The brunet wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, softly but possessively. Jonouchi let out a small whimper and melted in his embrace, feeling an overwhelming relief fill his entire being.

"… Are you alright?" Kaiba quietly wondered.

Jonouchi smiled slightly and dried the tears away from his eyes.

"I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just had to write something small to let you know that I am in fact still alive. *facepalm*  
>I am terribly sorry for being so inactive. I know I just need to kick myself in the butt and get on with it, but I have a lot going on right now.<br>Thank you for understanding, you guys are wonderful c':


	9. Lost Times

**A/N:** This one if for Hachiseiko (again xD) since she's sick and needs to be cheered up C:

Also, **M** for sexual themes x'D

* * *

><p>"We had sex once, yanno."<p>

Otogi followed the blond's gaze and snorted when he saw who he was observing.

"What, you and Kaiba?" he said and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah."

Otogi choked and proceeded with nearly coughing his lungs out, but Jonouchi didn't notice – he was busy watching Kaiba with an almost dreamy smile on his lips. Kaiba was just walking by on the other side of the road, Mokuba at his side and holding his hand. The brunet obviously hadn't noticed the two of them sitting there at the café.

"'S funny. It's almost a year ago. Time flies, huh?" Jonouchi said and turned his head only to find a red-faced Otogi with tears in his eyes, still coughing slightly. "Ya alright?"

"No," Otogi croaked and took several big gulps of his ice tea to calm himself down. Jonouchi chuckled and watched Kaiba as Mokuba forced him to stop in front of the window of a pet shop, where kittens and puppies excitedly jumped up and down. He sighed and looked back at Otogi. Then he blinked and looked again – Otogi was staring at him as if to determine whether he was drunk or insane, or both.

"Oh come on, Otogi. Ya of all people are surprised?"

"… You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Jonouchi said, but immediately calmed down again. "I guess it didn't mean anythin', though… I mean, it's not like anythin' has changed between us."

Otogi's eyes narrowed as he glanced over at Kaiba. Then his full attention was turned towards Jonouchi again.

"How did…?" He gesticulated vaguely with his hand and Jonouchi couldn't help but smile.

"Remember that prom we had right before school ended last summer?" He continued speaking when Otogi nodded. "We were both there, of course, and neither one of us had a date. Kaiba because none of the girls are good enough for him and me because –" He went quiet and paused for a moment before continuing like nothing had happened. "Either way, that was probably the most borin' prom ever, and I just wanted to do _somethin'_… and then I looked over the room and jus' saw the look on his face… and he was thinkin' the exact same thing." Jonouchi was staring out into space as he spoke, lost in memory. "We left together and then it just… happened. We barely spoke or anythin', we just…" He laughed lightly and rubbed his forehead. "I can't even describe how incredible it felt. Nothin' else mattered – it was just him and me. We just had sex until I had nothin' left to give."

"Uh, I think this flashback is getting a bit graphic, Jonouchi."

"We fell asleep together and when I woke up he was gone. There was a note next to the bed sayin' 'I'm sorry'… and that was it. I haven't spoken with him since."

"What do you think he was sorry about?" Otogi wondered, his voice low. Jonouchi snorted.

"Pffb, havin' sex with me? It's not like _I_ regret it, I just… But I'd understand if he does."

Otogi didn't say anything. It sounded like Jonouchi hadn't even considered the possibility that Kaiba might've been sorry he left, and if Jonouchi hadn't spoken with him after that… It was quite possible that Kaiba thought Jonouchi was mad at him and therefore hadn't spoken with him.

Jonouchi sighed and then spoke up again.

"I know it was only for one night… but I kinda miss it. Fer once he was actually… well, nice towards me, and treated me like I was equal to him."

"I find it difficult imagining him treating anyone as his equal," Otogi said in all honesty. He still hadn't quite decided whether Jonouchi was speaking the truth or not. It definitely didn't seem like something he'd joke about, but at the same time… The way he spoke about Kaiba was just…

"Well, can ya imagine the two of us havin' sex then?"

"Far too well," Otogi deadpanned.

Jonouchi blinked and then started laughing. Otogi rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, but couldn't help but smile as well. When he looked over Jonouchi's shoulder, however, he saw Kaiba on the other side of the road. The brunet was watching them – or Jonouchi to be precise – with a look in his eyes that spoke of nothing but longing, and sadness.


	10. Lost Times pt 2

**A/N:** This is a sequel to the previous drabble, Lost Times! Just because DJRena asked for it, and you're so sweet I don't know what to do with myself ^^  
>Also, this was pretty much all I did in school today. Great work, Swedish educational system.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaiba looked up from his work as someone knocked on the door to his office. The door opened without him saying it was okay, and Otogi poked his head in, looking around. He smirked as he laid his eyes on Kaiba, but the brunet simply raised an eyebrow.<p>

"How did you get all the way up here without me knowing about it?"

"Flirted with the receptionist," Otogi said, his face full of smugness. He stepped inside and consciously closed the door behind himself. Kaiba thought back for a moment.

"Isn't Jirou in the reception today?"

"Exactly." Kaiba rolled his eyes as Otogi approached his desk. He was still looking around as if he was trying to find something. "You don't have security cameras here, right?" The other brunet raised an eyebrow again without saying anything. "… I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is it? I'm busy."

"I just thought you didn't want everyone to find out," Otogi said and stopped right in front of Kaiba's desk, crossing his arms. "You should tell him," he then said, his voice low.

"Tell who what?" Kaiba automatically responded. A little voice in his head along with an ice cold feeling in his stomach told him he knew what Otogi was talking about. He had seen Otogi speak with Jonouchi at a café the other day. Was it possible that the blond had told him about what happened between them?

"You know what I'm talking about," Otogi said with a surprisingly soft voice, along with a small but genuine smile. "I think you've both gotten it wrong." Kaiba didn't say anything, but crossed his arms. Otogi's smile faded a little. "At least think about it. What do you have to lose?"

_My social status and thereby my company._

"What can you win?"

_Jonouchi._

* * *

><p>The moment Jonouchi opened the door he froze. A million thoughts ran through his head so fast they didn't make sense as he found himself staring into far too familiar blue eyes. He didn't know what to do – didn't know what to say, but before his brain managed to compose something even half-intelligent, Kaiba spoke up instead.<p>

"I'm sorry."

Jonouchi saw the note he'd found next to the bed before his inner vision – he remembered the sadness he had felt when he realized Kaiba wasn't there. He unconsciously clutched his hand over his heart and swallowed before he could say anything.

"… About what?"

"Leaving you," Kaiba instantly replied. He never broke the eye contact with Jonouchi, and the blond could see the honesty in his eyes. It shocked him a bit but at the same time filled him with hope – Kaiba had always been so hard for him to read, but maybe that was finally changing? Maybe he was finally opening up? When Jonouchi couldn't find his voice Kaiba continued, his voice low and forlorn. "That's what I was sorry about. I had a very important meeting I had to attend to, and when I came back you weren't there. When you avoided me afterwards I figured you didn't want to have anything to do with me, and I thought –"

Jonouchi stopped him by simply putting his arms around the brunet's neck and pulling him close for a tight hug. Kaiba drew in a sharp breath, but immediately relaxed against Jonouchi's body and wound his arms around his waist. The blond buried his nose into Kaiba's shoulder and drew in his scent – a scent he hadn't felt since almost a year ago, on that one fateful night.

When he pulled back it was only by a couple of centimeters, and when he looked up Kaiba was smiling down towards him. Jonouchi gave him a shy smile back and moments later, Kaiba bent down to kiss him. The blond couldn't help but let out a small whimper of pleasure, and he could hear the brunet sigh in contentment.

Kaiba broke away by nibbling slightly at his lower lip, making him squirm.

"I want you to know something," Kaiba said, panting just a little. Jonouchi's face felt hot, and he was sure he was blushing, but he didn't care too much about that right now. The brunet bent down until the tips of their noses were touching. "I don't love you. And I definitely didn't a year ago. But that night made me open my eyes for you. I want to get to know you better, and I'd love to be close to you."

"I'd like that too," Jonouchi almost whispered. When Kaiba smiled in relief towards him he couldn't stop himself from standing up on the tip of his toes and cover the brunet's lips with his own again.

It had taken them a year, but they were finally together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh, btw, I don't know how obvious it is, but Jirou is a _male_ name xD


	11. Mistletoe

"Yeah, an' all I'm sayin' is that he's gonna get spoiled if ya keep buyin' him expensive Christmas gifts like that."

"He's not going to get spoiled, he's too smart for that."

Jonouchi and Kaiba were walking together through the corridors, their steps echoing throughout the building. School had actually ended for the day quite some time ago, but they had been caught up in an argument as usual, as the rest of the students all disappeared one by one.

The blond had to admit he kind of liked being alone with Kaiba. He could imagine the brunet wasn't often alone with someone else – alone, _alone?_ Sure – but alone with someone else? That probably didn't happen too often. And he kind of liked arguing with him. Even though it usually ended up with either one of them, or both, getting pissed… there was something about the danger, as well as the attention…

"But I don't think ya realize what –" Jonouchi opened the one of the double doors leading out, and instantly stopped talking as well as just stopped. It was snowing quite heavily; big fluffy snowflakes falling down from the sky in complete silence, landing on everything and covering it in what looked like cotton. Kaiba opened the other door, neither one of them caring about letting in a bunch of snow.

For almost a minute, both of them just stood there, quietly watching the snowfall together. Jonouchi could see his own breath as well as Kaiba's form little clouds in front of them, and even though he was slowly getting colder he still had the heat from indoors warming his back. He knew he was getting snow in his hair, and his cheeks were probably turning pink – they always did that when it was cold, and he hated it – but at the moment, he didn't care.

Kaiba ruined the otherwise perfect moment by stating:

"I'm going to buy him a new sled."

Jonouchi turned around towards him to tell him he was an idiot, but then he saw something above Kaiba's head that made the words die in his throat. Kaiba must've noticed him looking at him strangely, because he raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Nothin'," Jonouchi immediately said and turned away, looking out again for a moment. He gulped. "Well, I guess I better get goin' before this snow turns into a problem."

Kaiba only hummed as a response. Jonouchi turned his head to look up at him again. It took a few seconds, but then Kaiba looked down at him as well as if he wondered what he wanted. Before the brunet got a chance to say anything, Jonouchi put one hand on Kaiba's shoulder, got up on the tip of his toes, and kissed him square on the lips. He could hear Kaiba draw in a sharp breath, but he didn't shove him away or even protest.

The jolt of excitement shooting through his body was unexpected, he had to admit. And Kaiba was actually, albeit vaguely and a bit insecurely, kissing him back, which he definitely hadn't expected. He couldn't say he complained, though.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but the look on Kaiba's face when Jonouchi pulled away was priceless. The blond couldn't help but smirk, but instantly backed off a few feet.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a shy smile, turned around before Kaiba could say anything, and walked away through the snowfall.


	12. Me and my boyfriend

Jonouchi never thought he would have to choose.

Honda, Anzu and the others never thought he would choose Kaiba.

Yugi and his darker half had been the only ones who understood – their love had been forbidden as well.

The blond really did love Kaiba. He had never told him, since he knew he didn't have to. He knew the brunet knew he was loved, and he knew Kaiba loved him as well. They rarely spoke at all, actually – even though they hadn't been together for a very long time there was nothing left to be said. They quietly understood each other, and that was why they had been attracted to each other in the first place. There was no need for redundant conversation.

Jonouchi was happy with Kaiba, but even so he knew he smiled less than he had before. The only times he did it was towards the brunet, and every time he did Kaiba would smile back at him. The blond had never seen him smile before, other than out of spite of course.

Now their smiles were reserved for each other.

Kaiba had brought him up to the top along with him, but it was lonely up there. Jonouchi sometimes met Yugi, but other than that the only ones left that mattered were he and Kaiba. They often literally stood and looked out over everything that had lost its meaning – they would stand at the top of the Kaiba Corp. tower, looking out over Domino City. At times like that, their fingers intertwined in a small gesture of just how much they meant to each other.

Even though it was a lonely life, Jonouchi never once regretted his choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Shortie x3

"All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend."  
>"Down we ride, 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend."<br>- '03 Bonnie and Clyde, with Jay-Z and Beyoncé


	13. Money or your life

Kaiba frowned.

He definitely hadn't expected to be walking home from the office, all alone, in the dark and in the rain. His usual limousine had broken down, and all others were apparently already taken. There was a big party downtown this evening – Kaiba remembered turning down the invitation he had gotten, but he couldn't remember why there was a party in the first place. That was probably why he had turned it down, though; he didn't go to parties without a reason.

And it honestly didn't rain _that_ much. It was a long time ago since he had been out, simply walking as well. He did train, and often went swimming, but even in the summer he was pale since he never went outside. Mokuba usually complained, and the brunet mostly ignored him, even though he knew he shouldn't.

It was awfully dark, though. He'd have to send an e-mail to someone and complain. Not that it bothered him all that much, but after all, it was a neighborhood where people of all ages lived, and he could imagine the younger kids being too afraid to go out after it got dark.

With reason.

"Don't move."

Kaiba instantly stopped, but couldn't resist turning his head slightly in order to try and see who it was who had spoken. The man, or rather, _boy_ – his voice colored by puberty – was standing somewhere behind him. His voice sounded strangely familiar, but Kaiba couldn't quite place it.

"I said; _don't move_." Something hard suddenly pressed against the brunet's back, and Kaiba instantly froze. He knew exactly what it was, and fought to keep calm. Sure, he had been in worse situations, but having a gun pointed towards you was always something that made you a bit nervous.

"You don't want to do this. You don't know who I am," Kaiba said, his voice low and steady.

"Oh, I knew exactly who ya are. Now gimme that briefcase."

Kaiba glanced down at the briefcase, which contained not only his laptop and most of the work he had done during the past few weeks, but also quite a few rare cards. He licked his lips before he spoke again.

"If you know who I am, you know you won't get away with this."

"Oh, I will. Gimme the briefcase now."

During the brief moments the other spoke, Kaiba couldn't help but concentrate on his voice, trying to figure out where he had heard it before. But, seeing no other option, he sighed and started stretching out the briefcase backwards, towards the other.

The moment he felt a tug at the briefcase, someone else grabbing the handle, he spun around and let the briefcase sweep through the air, hitting the other with a low thud and drawing a grunt from him. Kaiba heard the gun fall down on the ground, and as the other staggered backwards, his hands holding onto his chin where the briefcase had hit him, the brunet bent down and took the gun.

The other stopped a few steps away, panting and crouching slightly, still with his hands partially covering his face. He wore a simple hoodie, his eyes hidden, and a tattered pair of jeans. Kaiba raised the gun at him for a moment, but then lowered it again.

"This isn't even loaded," he said, strangely disappointed. He figured if someone should threaten him they should do it properly.

Shock thundered through Kaiba's body as the other raised his head just a little and revealed startled but obviously furious, and very familiar, hazel eyes.

Jonouchi Katsuya lowered the hands hiding his face and stood up straight, meeting Kaiba's eyes without a single ounce of regret. Kaiba couldn't speak, could barely even move or _breathe_ – the look in the blond's eyes scared him more than the fact that a minute ago he had a gun pressed up against his back.

Then Jonouchi suddenly spun around and ran away, leaving Kaiba alone in the rain again, fighting to regain his breath. Even though he still had his briefcase, he couldn't help but feel – for nothing but a split second – that something else was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Taking a cab isn't even on Kaiba's list.  
>Anyway, I've been listening to waay too much old hiphop again. You'd be surprised how often I get puppyshipping ideas from it, though. If you're wondering where this came from, it's Ice Cube's "Money or your life", which is awesome.<p> 


	14. Horribly, inexplicably comfortable

Jonouchi's eyes narrowed as he saw who was waiting for him just outside the cinema.

Kaiba, with a more or less neutral face. He also noticed how people seemed to go out of their way just to avoid him; there was a circle around him where no one wanted to go. Just because, he had to walk up close to the brunet, stopping inside that circle – standing a little too close for comfort, really, but hopefully they would move soon.

"Where are the others?"

"There are no others, puppy," Kaiba said and Jonouchi could've sworn he was smiling slightly. "It's just you and me."

Jonouchi blinked. "Wha? But Yugi said –"

"What _did_ Yugi say exactly?"

The blond thought back to the previous day in school, where Yugi had randomly asked him… _'Would you mind going to the cinema if Kaiba was there as well?'_

"He tricked me!" Now Jonouchi was sure Kaiba was smirking, but the blond was rapidly growing angrier. Was this another one of Yugi's attempts to try and make him get along with the brunet? He knew Yugi had forced Kaiba to come along a few times when they went to the arcade, but never anything like this! Jonouchi had just assumed it would be him, and Kaiba, and everyone else – which he would've been fine with – not just him and the brunet! And now that he thought about it… when Yugi asked that question he had a spark in his eyes… a spark that made him look much more like the Pharaoh.

Jonouchi groaned and then glared at Kaiba as the brunet chuckled.

"What do you want to see then?" he finally asked.

"I don't wanna see anythin'!"

"Come on, pup. It's all my treat." Kaiba smiled softly towards him – actually smiled – and Jonouchi couldn't help but give him a suspicious look. When he looked away his eyes immediately fell on the poster of one of his favorite movies. He had loved that movie as a kid, and they were just showing it in the cinemas again. "That one?" Kaiba wondered and Jonouchi blinked as he realized the brunet had followed his gaze.

"… Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Kaiba stepped into the cinema and Jonouchi slowly followed, his hands jammed down his pockets, not quite willing to admit he was actually going to see a movie with the brunet. After buying a pair of tickets Kaiba led him into the salon. Jonouchi couldn't help but notice that Kaiba yet again seemed to keep people away – no one wanted to stand in his way, and so they made their way to their seats relatively easily. The blond had to force himself not to smile at that, and especially not when the brunet was looking.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" Kaiba said with a low voice just as the lights were starting to fade.

"Yeah," Jonouchi replied and realized with growing horror that he was. Horribly, inexplicably comfortable. However, he forced himself to sit through the movie and enjoy it and not think too much about whom sat next to him. He might as well have been there on his own – he just happened to sit next to Kaiba and the brunet just happened to pay for his ticket. And his popcorn. It wasn't like it meant anything.

Once the movie ended there was a rush as everyone tried to get out at the same time. Jonouchi didn't know why, but he felt true panic for a split second as he couldn't see Kaiba anywhere – and then he suddenly felt a familiar scent next to him. Turning blindly towards it, he managed to grab onto the brunet's arm, and he was safely guided out of the salon and out of the cinema.

He didn't know why he wasn't surprised, but Kaiba didn't make the tiniest move in trying to push him away or make him let go of his arm. Just because of that reason, Jonouchi kept his hold. They didn't speak – simply continued walking down the road, arm in arm. When the blond finally dared to glance at Kaiba's face, he found that the brunet was smiling slightly.

Kaiba seemed to notice Jonouchi looking at him, and met his eyes.

"This isn't so bad, is it?"

For once, Jonouchi was at a loss of words. The brunet's piercing blue gaze effectively stopped him from talking, and it wasn't until he tore his eyes away that he managed to speak again, even though his voice was low.

"Did ya ask Yugi to set me up fer this?"

"Please understand," Kaiba said and stopped, to Jonouchi's surprise. The blond didn't really want to look up at him, and kept his eyes on the ground. "You would've said no without thinking twice about it if I had asked you personally, right?"

Jonouchi stayed quiet. He would've liked to say 'no' to that question. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kaiba, who was cautiously studying him. The blond simply met his eyes for a long while – he could tell Kaiba was searching his eyes for something, but at the same time he did the same towards the brunet.

The blond finally snorted and broke the eye contact, slipping away from Kaiba's arm as well. He started walking away, and behind him he could sense Kaiba's distress rather than hearing or seeing it. He couldn't help but grin wildly at the thought of Kaiba actually feeling something other than the usual contempt for him. He turned his head half-way around and yelled over his shoulder:

"I'm not gonna go on a date wit' ya unless ya ask me yerself!"

There was a pause, and then Kaiba hurried to catch up with him, grabbing hold of his arm again in the process. And when Jonouchi curiously glanced up at his face, he was smiling again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This turned out longer and more random than expected xD  
>Also, I just decided it's a drabble as long as it's under 1000 words. And this one is, damnit!<p> 


	15. Deeper than words

**A/N:** Personally, I really don't think so, but this should probably be rated **M**.

* * *

><p>"We can't keep doin' this."<p>

Jonouchi was sitting at the edge of the bed, naked, a lit cigarette in his hand. Next to him on the bed, Kaiba's naked body was sprawled out on the sheets, his chest heaving up and down just a little faster than normal. It was dark in the small room, but a single square of moonlight fell in through the window, making the brunet's skin seem even paler than before and giving everything a faint blue tint.

Every once in a while, trains thundered by on their tracks, lighting up the room in yellow and red for a few precious seconds. Jonouchi had been there so often he didn't even notice them going by anymore. But even though the environment faded out to the back of his mind, Kaiba was still right there, as vivid as ever.

"It's not fair," Jonouchi continued when the brunet didn't respond in any other way than sighing heavily. The blond turned slightly towards Kaiba and found that his eyes were open, glowing bright blue in the dark, but they were focused on the ceiling, and not him.

"Towards who?" Kaiba wanted to know, his voice nothing more than a whisper. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked down at Jonouchi, who couldn't stand meeting his eyes for more than a few seconds. The blond looked away, licking his lips.

He took a deep breath of his cigarette. "Us mostly." He breathed out again, slowly filling the room with smoke. Jonouchi knew Kaiba didn't like it when he smoked, but it calmed him down before he had to leave again and go out to meet the cold and harsh reality.

There was a movement next to him on the bed, and then Kaiba suddenly slipped his arms around him, pressing his surprisingly warm body against Jonouchi's surprisingly cold. He rested his head against Jonouchi's shoulder and the blond closed his eyes in a moment of pure bliss. Kaiba wasn't even moving, not making any attempts to kiss him or please him, and yet these were his favorite moments.

"I love you."

Outside a train went by again, fittingly bathing the scene in red for a moment. Jonouchi's eyes were wide, the hand over his heart tightening its grip for a moment. As the room turned dimly blue again, he dropped the cigarette on the floor – a single dot of ember against the darkness – and turned around to be able to face Kaiba.

The brunet met his gaze with a rueful smile, and Jonouchi tentatively leaned forward to kiss him, slowly, but tenderly.

And he didn't have to say anything.

Kaiba knew, much like Jonouchi had known for quite some time now.


	16. Counting stars

Kaiba still couldn't quite believe the blond had asked him out on a date.

He couldn't believe he had said yes.

He only vaguely remembered it happening; the one thing he remembered most was the look in Jonouchi's hazel eyes. That look of uncertainty, maybe even confusion, but at the same time honesty… and desire. That was what made him say yes in the first place. The sincerity in Jonouchi's eyes had shocked him, almost scared him away, and at the same time made him curious. Why on earth would the blond want to go out with him?

Jonouchi had surprised him the same night by picking him up with his car and driving out of town, up the nearby hill. Kaiba knew there was a viewpoint up there, even though he had never actually been there. When they did get there, however, he found himself wondering why he hadn't been there before. The view was amazing; you could see all of Domino City, the streetlights looking like stars scattered over the land, accompanied by the actual stars up in the sky. The brunet couldn't help but notice the Kaiba Corp. building dominated most of the view, and he smirked ever so slightly.

The blond climbed up on the hood of the car and brought with him a basket full of food, inviting Kaiba to sit up there with him.

They didn't speak much, and yet Kaiba found that he was completely content with simply sitting there with him in the warm summer air, looking out over the city. He had never before understood how… special it could be simply spending time with someone else, and Jonouchi treated him in a way he had never thought possible. The blond was being… nice? Gentle? _Romantic?_ Kaiba didn't even know which word to use, but somehow he still liked it.

The word '_soft_' drifted through his mind.

And he couldn't help but feel something grow inside him, something that warmed him from the inside out.

"Now what?" he couldn't help but quietly ask once they had finished their food and were simply sitting there. Jonouchi let out a sigh that sounded happy rather than sad and lay down with his hands comfortably under his head.

"Now we jus' lay here an' wait 'til we're comfortable enough ta kiss."

A jolt went through Kaiba's stomach. The strangest part was… he knew he could've gotten out of there if he wanted to – he could've left the blond right then and there and they would never speak about it again… and yet he didn't want to. Something was holding him back. He lay down as well, looking up at the stars.

"What do ya see?" Jonouchi asked after a while, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"… Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba finally replied. Jonouchi chuckled somewhere close to his ear, and yet again he felt that strange warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"Close yer eyes," Jonouchi then said. Kaiba didn't question it – didn't want think too much about it – and did as he was told. He felt a movement close to him, but didn't open his eyes again until the blond spoke up. "Now what do ya see?"

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking right up into Jonouchi's hazel eyes. The blond was leaning in over him, the look of uncertainty in his eyes back again, but at the same time they were sparkling with something else, and he was smiling tentatively. Kaiba felt a smile tug at his own lips and watched him through half-lidded eyes as he came closer, his eyes focused on his lips and their noses brushing for a moment.

But then Jonouchi hesitated. He suddenly had a wrinkle of worry between his eyebrows, and the brunet felt a twitch of nervousness in his stomach for a split second. Then he figured out what the problem was and couldn't help but smile as he closed the final gap between them.

Kaiba could've been in heaven. Never before had he thought simply kissing someone could mean so much – could make him _feel_ so much at once. All that existed at that moment was Jonouchi's lips against his own, the feeling of his skin against his fingertips, his silky blond hair brushing over his cheeks and the soft sigh of contentment escaping Jonouchi's lips for the few seconds they parted. Kaiba reached up and ran his fingers through the blond's hair, drawing a barely audible moan from him.

He didn't even know how long they kissed. It didn't matter. What did matter was the look in Jonouchi's eyes as they finally pulled away long enough to actually be able to breathe. And Kaiba realized, he definitely wanted to see that look again, no matter what it took.

Jonouchi rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder, and the brunet held him close, closing his eyes in a rare moment of complete and utter happiness.

"I am so glad ya said yes ta this."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the spam lately xD  
>That'll probably stop right about now, since school starts for me tomorrow... and I really need to work on my book "orz<p> 


	17. Elegy

When Jonouchi woke up school had already ended. There was no one left in the classroom.

He instantly felt how his cheeks grew hot. He couldn't believe how they had just left him there! The teacher had just let him sleep? His friends had gone home without him? Not even Kaiba had smacked him over the head in order to brutally wake him up? God, that was embarrassing.

He didn't even know how long ago it was school ended. The sky outside the windows was slowly turning pink and orange, the last rays of sunlight shining in and lighting a single square across his desk. That was probably what had woken him up in the first place.

Jonouchi groaned and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't _believe_ he had fallen asleep like that. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and school books and headed for the corridor outside. If he was lucky, he wouldn't miss much of his shift at the burger place.

The moment he stepped out into the hallway he stopped. Cocking his head to one side and listening intently, he could hear a faint melody coming from somewhere. The hell…?

Completely forgetting that he should be hurrying, he started walking the opposite direction of his locker and instead going deeper into the school building. It wasn't too hard following the music – it wasn't a melody he recognized, but it was absolutely beautiful, and he realized after a while that it was someone playing a piano.

When he turned around the corner and started walking down a much smaller corridor, he could see an open door further up ahead. The music was much louder now, and somehow his heart started beating faster as he approached the door. The last few meters he couldn't help but sneak forward on the tip of his toes, and then he stuck his head around the corner and peeked into the room.

For the first few seconds Jonouchi didn't recognize him – but it was Kaiba. It was the music room, the blond realized, and Kaiba was sitting there as a silhouette against the warm light falling in through the window, playing the piano like he had done nothing else for his entire life.

Jonouchi stared.

He couldn't move. He didn't know how long he stood there or how long Kaiba played. Not that it really mattered – he had never heard music so beautiful and so filled with emotion. Jonouchi had no idea Kaiba could create something so angelic, and for a moment he wished he could do the same.

He didn't even realize Kaiba had stopped playing until the brunet looked up and piercing blue eyes met his own. Jonouchi froze, and now he definitely couldn't move. But instead of the expected degrading insults or snide remarks, Kaiba simply said:

"Did you like it?"

"… Yeah," Jonouchi finally had the presence to say. If he hadn't known better he would've thought he actually saw a hint of a smile playing around the corners of Kaiba's mouth. But then the brunet stood up, closed the lid and started walking out of the room. He passed by the blond without even granting him a single look, but then he stopped again, a bit further down the hallway. He didn't turn around, and Jonouchi barely even thought about it before the words came tumbling out of his mouth:

"I'd like ta hear ya play some other time!"

There was a pause, and then Kaiba turned halfway around. This time Jonouchi was almost positive he saw a smile, and the brunet simply said:

"Maybe." before walking away and leaving Jonouchi with a strange warmth filling his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I actually have to thank my dear father for this one ^^  
>I was literally just staring at the empty Word document, trying to figure out what to write, when I heard him starting to play piano from downstairs. He's really not that great, since it was a long time ago since he last did it, but I still absolutely love it when he plays :'3<p> 


	18. Rain

**A/N**: Long time no see~! 8D  
>Guys, I am so sorry. You know I love you. You know I love YGO and puppyshipping! It's just that... I have been so busy with my book during the last few months, and ever since I started playing Skyrim I have just become so inspired by it (you can find some Skyrim-fics on my other account, Ebonclaw).<br>Either way, my book is now complete! I can't promise I'll become super-active here again, but I do feel sorry for just leaving everyone hanging.

You can still feel free to give me suggestions, and if you're still sticking by me after all this time I thank you from the bottom of my heart! C:

* * *

><p>Kaiba saw the lone figure walking slowly through the rain long before he seemed to notice the black limousine driving past him. As the brunet made a vague gesture towards his chauffeur, the car slowed down and continued at the exact same pace as the young man was walking. He didn't even stir when Kaiba rolled down the window.<p>

"Enjoying the rain, are we, mutt?"

"Fuck off, Kaiba."

His voice was monotone, dark, and the unfamiliar absence of emotion was enough to make Kaiba blink and his smirk fade for a moment. Jonouchi didn't even look his way, just continued walking as if he weren't even there.

"Need a ride?" the brunet asked, raising an eyebrow but keeping that slightly smug smile. He didn't really expect Jonouchi to say yes – he was much too proud to do that – and even if he had, he wouldn't have let him in. Not when he was that wet.

But Jonouchi didn't say anything. He still didn't look at Kaiba. The brunet's smirk slowly disappeared. He couldn't remember ever seeing the blond like this. He was walking so slowly in contrast to his usual confident stroll; his shoulders were hunched and his back bent. His blond hair was hanging down his face, hiding his eyes.

Then he suddenly raised his hand and dried his cheek with the back of his hand. Those drops could've been nothing but rain. Could've been.

"Jonouchi…" Kaiba said before he could stop himself. For the first time, the blond stopped, even though he was still looking away. The car stopped as well, without Kaiba even having to tell the driver. "Come on. Get in," the brunet said. His voice had automatically shifted into a much softer tone, one which was normally used to comfort a sad Mokuba.

Jonouchi appeared to hesitate for a moment, but then actually turned towards the car. Kaiba slid over to the other side of the seat, allowing Jonouchi to open the door and get in. He sat down heavily, slammed the door shut, and then simply sat there, breathing quite heavily and dripping rainwater everywhere. If it had been any other moment and any other person, Kaiba would've scolded them for destroying the expensive leather seats.

The chauffeur drove off again without Kaiba having to say anything, and for a few moments all that could be heard was the faint humming of the motor along with the drumming of drops against the roof and windows. Then Jonouchi used the back of his hand to dry of his face again, this time with a loud sniffle. He turned to look out the window.

Kaiba still hadn't seen his eyes. That somehow bothered him.

"Your place?" he finally asked.

"No," Jonouchi said. The response was immediate, and his voice dark.

"The Kame Game Shop, then," Kaiba concluded. Jonouchi didn't say anything, which the brunet took as an affirmation.

The car-ride there was mostly silent, interrupted only by the occasional sniffle or cough from Jonouchi. Kaiba vaguely wondered how long he had been out in the rain, but wondered even more so about why he had been out in the first place. What had rendered the normally obnoxiously cheerful blond into this quiet, forlorn mess?

Kaiba didn't even try speaking to him. What would he say? He'd only say the wrong thing, make Jonouchi angry and make him storm off like he always did. For once, Kaiba didn't want that to happen.

The car slowed down and came to a stop once they reached the Kame Game Shop. Jonouchi sat still for a moment before reaching for the handle. He opened the door, but then paused for a few seconds. Suddenly, he turned back into the car, and for a brief moment Kaiba got a glimpse of his eyes – warm hazel, but with an undercurrent of sadness he'd never seen before – but then Jonouchi leaned closer and placed a light kiss with cold lips on Kaiba's cheek.

"Thanks," the blond said, his voice choking up.

The next thing Kaiba knew, the car door had slammed shut and he was suddenly sitting all alone in the limousine, the rain pouring down outside.


	19. An angel

When Yugi first defeated him his world was torn apart.

Nothing seemed worth living for anymore. The only thing that kept him up for as long as it did was Mokuba – he couldn't simply leave his younger brother like that; he knew he still needed him despite being as independent as he was.

He didn't go to school for several weeks. He neglected work as well, and the only reason his business didn't simply go under was thanks to the sheer brilliance of his workers – they took care of everything when he was gone. Later, he regretted being so stupid and incredibly stubborn, but at the time everything seemed so pointless and hollow, like life had lost all credibility.

He had been the reigning Duel Monsters champion, and he had it all.

And then Yugi had come – this small boy, completely unknown and completely unimportant – and taken the championship from him. And the worst part was he didn't even care about being a champion – he didn't take advantage of his powers like he should've.

Finally, he hadn't been able to take it anymore.

Late one night when Mokuba had fallen asleep, he had quietly said goodbye to him and kissed his forehead. He pulled his hood up and then slipped out through the backdoor without the security noticing. He had gone through the rain, and for once, felt completely free. There had been nothing holding him back – not the weight of his champion title, not Mokuba, not work, not school – he could've done whatever he wanted.

What he did do was go to the highest bridge he could find. He stood by the fence, looking down into the dark water far beneath him, as the rain kept falling down around him. He was already soaking wet – jumping into the water wouldn't make any difference.

"Don't do it."

When he spun around Jonouchi had been standing there. His clothes were dark from the rain and he looked as if he had been out for just as long as him – but the streetlight hit his blond hair and created a halo around his head that made him look like an angel.

That was what he was. An angel.

"You've got more to live for than you realize."

It was only then he realized he was wearing a hood – his face didn't show. Jonouchi didn't know it was him. If he did, would he still have stopped him?

"If anything, stay alive for your own sake. You don't know what will happen in the future."

And he realized that yes; Jonouchi would've helped him even if he had known it was him. An unspeakable gratitude overflowed him, and for the first time he felt hope – a feeling so unfamiliar it made him freeze and simply stare at the blond in front of him.

Jonouchi smiled ever so slightly.

"You won't do it. Not when you've realized how precious you are."

Kaiba closed his eyes, a single tear running down his cheek and mixing with the rain. He heard Jonouchi's footsteps, felt a hand brush over his shoulder, and then the blond disappeared. When he opened his eyes again he looked up into the dark sky and felt the raindrops gently hit his skin and run down his face.

He had never felt so alive.


	20. Love me

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's only been like, a month since I uploaded something 8D  
>Again, I'm terribly sorry. If you're still sticking by me and reading this, I am truly grateful c':<p>

* * *

><p>"Jonouchi."<p>

"Fuck off."

"Jonouchi, stop! Listen to me."

The blond stopped, albeit hesitantly, crossing his arms in self-defense rather than because he was angry. His eyes were red, but he stopped crying some time ago.

Kaiba stopped somewhere behind him, keeping a respectful distance.

"What do you want from me? I like you, you know that." Even though Jonouchi heard how difficult it was for Kaiba to say those words, he knew they were true. "I know I'm not exactly… boyfriend-material, but I'll try." It was almost comical how much trouble Kaiba seemed to have saying the word 'boyfriend', and Jonouchi's lips turned up into a bitter smile. He slowly turned around, meeting Kaiba's blue eyes. He looked more pained than the blond had ever seen him.

"You'll try?" His voice wasn't more than a whisper, destroyed by the crying and screaming.

"Yes, and I hope I can do this!" He took a step forward, but Jonouchi turned down his head and refused to meet his eyes. "What? What did I say? What do you want?" Jonouchi felt slender but surprisingly strong fingers force his chin up, but he pushed Kaiba's hand away and looked up on his own, his face suddenly turned into a scowl.

"I want to go back to this morning when I first came here! And I want you to be just as happy as I was! And I don't want to hear 'I'll _try'_ and 'I _hope_ I can do this'," Jonouchi said, his voice sounding thicker and thicker as the lump in his throat came back. "I just… want you to…" _Love me._ He trailed off, feeling the familiar sensation of his eyes watering up.

"Jonouchi, there are no guarantees! Especially not when it comes to us two." Kaiba sounded enraged at first, but then took a deep breath and appeared to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this isn't the way you imagined, and I'm sorry I can't say the things you want to hear. But at least I'm willing to try!" Again Kaiba took his chin in a firm grip to force his head up, but this time Jonouchi let him. Their eyes met, and Kaiba seemed to search the blond's eyes for something. "… I _want_ this to work out."

Jonouchi couldn't stand meeting his eyes for more than a few moments, then he broke free from Kaiba's grip and instead leaned forward until his forehead was resting against the brunet's shoulder. After a couple of seconds, Kaiba wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders and brought him closer.

The blond closed his eyes. He had known from the very beginning he wouldn't be able to leave Kaiba. He loved him, and all he could do was hope that one day, the brunet would love him back.


	21. Smile

Kaiba stepped into the school corridor, folding his umbrella before shaking it slightly, getting rid of most of the water. Of course he had ridden his limousine to school, but the short walk from the parking lot to the actual building was enough to require an umbrella in this heavy rain.

As he pondered whether or not he should hire someone to carry the umbrella for him, someone else came into the building after him and just barely bumped into his shoulder as they went past him. Kaiba looked down, caught a glimpse of a blond and very wet mop of hair and immediately scowled.

"Watch where you're going, mutt. I wouldn't want to get fleas."

Jonouchi turned halfway around and sent him a burning glare, looking like he was about to say something. Instead, his face suddenly lit up with a mischievous grin and before Kaiba could react, the blond violently shook his head, spraying drops of rainwater everywhere.

"Argh," Kaiba growled and put his hands up in defense, but could still feel the drops hitting his exposed skin. "Mutt!" he then said, and gave the blond a sharp shove to make him stop or at least move further away.

Jonouchi did stop, but he was still grinning. He let out a light laugh and gave Kaiba a shove back. It wasn't hard, not even enough to stagger him, but playful.

Kaiba glared at him but couldn't keep a straight face for more than a couple of seconds. The blond really looked like a wet puppy, with his hair hanging down in dripping stripes and with that stupid grin on his face. The brunet felt an unaccustomed smile tug at the corners of his mouth, and then finally gave in, actually smiling towards Jonouchi.

And it was at that moment he felt something break, and melt down.

Maybe it was bitterness he had against the blond ever since the day they met. Maybe it was the wall they had built between themselves, to keep the other one out.

Either way, Kaiba suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Jonouchi looked a bit thrown off, probably because of Kaiba's smile, but the brunet didn't care. He closed his eyes for a moment and then set off down the hallway. He could hear Jonouchi hesitate for a moment, and then the blond ran up to him and walked next to him. Kaiba could just barely see him in the corner of his eye; he was still smiling.


	22. Hatred

**A/N: _M_** for content 8D

* * *

><p>Jonouchi loved being hated by Kaiba.<p>

The passion he saw in the other's blue eyes was reserved for no one but him. He knew that he stirred up emotions in Kaiba that no one else could, or dared to. The brunet was under his control, wrapped around his finger without knowing it. It was an exciting, arousing thought. He didn't have to say more than a word to make Kaiba snap; he didn't need more than a look to make Kaiba glare back.

Making him calm down again, however, wasn't as easy.

Jonouchi touched himself during long, lonely nights, at the thought of those icy eyes. Kaiba was a master at remaining cool and collected, but his eyes gave him away whenever he was mad. Jonouchi loved seeing his cobalt eyes spark and flare with anger, and wondered if his eyes would look or the same when he had sex, when he came.

He knew Kaiba had no idea what he felt for him. It wasn't a sad thought, though, it was for the better. Jonouchi was perfectly satisfied with watching Kaiba from afar, and he preferred the fantasies about Kaiba that struck him when he least expected it. In the middle of class; when he was working; just as he was about to fall asleep. He'd just close his eyes and let himself be swept away.

Passionate kisses, soft lips, demanding words. Bare skin moving against bare skin.

The real Kaiba wouldn't be like that.

Sometimes he wondered if Kaiba didn't know. Sometimes he could've sworn that somewhere underneath all that anger and annoyance the brunet had in his eyes whenever he looked at Jonouchi, there was mischief as well. A spark of amusement. Like he was just... playing along.

But it was probably just his imagination.

Jonouchi hated that he loved being hated by Kaiba.


	23. Accident

**A/N**: Woo, updates! I was at Närcon this weekend, which was amazing, and me and my gf cosplayed Jonouchi and Kaiba, so naturally I got a bunch of ideas for drabbles :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was recess, and Jonouchi was bored.<p>

A few tables away, Yugi was playing Duel Monsters with Honda while Anzu watched and gave not so helpful advice to the both of them. Jonouchi had to admit he really wasn't interested in watching; Honda wasn't good enough that the match would actually be interesting. A few other students were spread out in the classroom, but most were outside since it was fairly good weather.

Jonouchi yawned and stretched, letting his gaze wander around the room. His eyes fell on Kaiba, who – of course – was still sitting by his table. He was shuffling his deck, his fingers moving so fast they became a blur. The blond could just barely see his eyes – he was staring at something only he could see and seemed to be completely spaced out. Jonouchi figured it would be safe enough to watch him.

He didn't understand Kaiba. The brunet was so cold and ruthless. He didn't stop at anything to reach his goals and he wasn't afraid of stepping over a few bodies to get there. He stood by himself and seemed to be so alone, but it obviously didn't bother him. He could manage without friends – he didn't need them to support him. He was the strongest person Jonouchi knew.

The blond cocked his head to one side and rested his chin in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he watched the brunet. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever get close enough to Kaiba that he'd actually get to know him.

Suddenly, there was a fluttering sound and the next thing Jonouchi saw was Kaiba's empty hands. Cards were sailing down through the air everywhere around him.

Then Jonouchi saw Kaiba's face and burst out laughing.

He realized what had happened – Kaiba's fingers must've slipped or maybe he lost his concentration for a split second, and the deck he had been shuffling had escaped from his hands and spread out everywhere around him.

Everyone in the classroom had seen what had happened, but Jonouchi was the only one who dared to laugh. Kaiba snapped his head towards him, his eyebrows in an angry frown and his teeth showing.

"Stop laughing, you insolent mutt," he snarled. With a flick of his hand he sent a card in Jonouchi's direction, and it swept through the air, creating a tiny cut along the blond's cheek. Jonouchi recoiled slightly, but was still laughing. He couldn't help it.

"Oh come on, Kaiba," Jonouchi grinned. He picked up the card and threw it back, but didn't have neither the strength nor precision Kaiba had, and it harmlessly bounced off the brunet's shoulder. "It's nice to see you're human too."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he watched Jonouchi for a moment, but the blond just grinned at him. After a moment, Kaiba closed his eyes with a sigh, but Jonouchi could see a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased with himself.


End file.
